peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TheShinyLucarioMaster (Character)
'Angus M. "TheShinyLucarioMaster" Macdonald '(commonly known as TSLMasterYT by himself and some people) is a wise guy who has an object show styled body. He loves doing things that involve video games, anime or computers. He has a Heatran sized brain that is powered by electricity. Appearance TheShinyLucarioMaster has a body that is a green burst photo with a shiny Lucario and red text with his nickname. His face and limbs are similar to object show characters. As Photoshop TSLMasterYT, he has his face on a TV Screen but with more ugly looking eyes and mouth which are also object show assets. He has pipes that look like warp pipes which are connected to wires which extend continuously out of his body in a loop. He also has diamond swords as arms and has beacons that shoot a beam of the colour of the soul of Peppa's friends whenever Peppa's friends are about to fight Peppa. In his overpowered form, his icon has a yellowish tint, his eyes are glowing white and he has wings and a tail to resemble somewhat of a dragon-like creature. Personality Fearless TheShinyLucarioMaster is fearless in his side when it comes to fighting. He also makes YouTube videos involving Smash Bros Lawl movesets. Kind-Hearted He is usually Kind Hearted, but not to Peppa and her friends in Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. TSLMasterYT also loves anime and video games. Shy TSLMasterYT is a bit shy. He tends to get nervous on seeing new faces sometimes. Sometimes his body shakes for about a split second from looking at Jazz's presence. Roles Peppa Goes To Another Dimension TSLMasterYT acts as a former duertagonist and an antagonist. He greets Peppa after she comes to the object show world. He offers Peppa to watch Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep with him. Peppa hates it due to her and George being in it but hostilizes TSLMasterYT. He fights Peppa but she defeats him. TSLMasterYT gets the portal back to send Peppa back to where she was. Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep In seasons 1 & 2 of the show, he was one of the three main antagonists. However, in seasons 3 and onward, he will be a supporting protagonist. He is the leader of The Raidings and sent their ships to Peppa and George's place in Peppa and George's Adventure. And for that, he says that he has been rivals with Peppa ever since that time in The Epic Battle. In appeP and egroeG, he created appeP, egroeG and eidloG as negative and evil versions of Peppa, George and Goldie. He then sent them out to attack Peppa, George and Suzy, who then later fail. In The Magic Potion, he unsuccessfully guarded a potion that would contain magical powers. The potion was later stolen by Suzy and the grunts showed security camera footage of her stealing the potion. In The Explosive Alien, he assumes about the alien's progress. It is unknown how he discovered the alien but it joined The Raidings and it was implied he sent it to defeat Peppa and her friends. He also found it calm that Peppa and her friends weren't at his place to annoy him and his team and steal the potion again. In Suzy Defeats The Raidings, he demonstrates the recovery process of The Explosive Alien. appeP and egroeG ask him if they could go to fight Peppa and her friends and he says that they could. His voice later appears in a Raiding Grunt's ship through its voice transmission. In Coded World, he receives news that Peppa and her friends have programmed a fantasy gaming world and he tells his grunts to find them. In Emily And Danny's Dilemma, he gets excited about the victory of his grunts. But they tell him they failed and that The Alien would've done better. He asks them to recruit more people and they leave in attempt to do it. Trivia * In the US version of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep, he doesn't lose his Scottish accent. * While he's not technically considered evil, he's a villain in Peppa's side. * He apparently knows some fanon things about Peppa Pig in some episodes of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. Like in Superpowers where he says that Peppa is scared of Angela Anaconda and how Daddy Pig goes nuts on seeing bread, water and cheese. * He is scared of fire. * He holds the record of the most deaths in Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep, with a record of 3 deaths. * He has used moves from Pokémon games. The moves he used were High Jump Kick, Close Combat, Protect, Aura Sphere, Giga Drain, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Water Pulse and Focus Blast. Category:Fanon Characters Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Peppa's enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Villains Category:Villains in TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Scottish People Category:Former villains Category:Supporting chatacters